hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 13 (Tools)
Tools is the thirteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN sorts her building tools but Jup Jup swaps them for cooking tools. *CHARLI packs her tools on her outfit. *NATHAN works on the road fixing a broken pipe. *CHARLI rides her scooter around her space. *TIM gets a new drum kit but without drumsticks, so he finds out he doesn't need any tool to make music. *CHARLI finds music in her bones. *KELLIE tests a spade to fill a bucket with sand. *CHARLI digs a hole in the ground to build a tall building. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a man (Nathan) who loves his tools and he tidies them up everyday, but next morning everything is always messy around, until he finds some gnomes (Kellie, Charli and Tim) building a house. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E13.png Charli_S5_E13_1.png Nathan_S5_E13.png Charli_S5_E13_2.png Tim_S5_E13.png Charli_S5_E13_3.png Kellie_S5_E13.png Charli_S5_E13_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E13.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Finding the right tool for the job, it's as easy as one, two, three When your things are organized you can find them easily. Finding the right tool for the job, it's as easy as one, two, three When your things are organized you can find them easily. Finding the right tool for the job, it's as easy as one, two, three When your things are organized you can find them easily. ;Body move #01 I pack up my hammer, my pocket is just right My pegs can clip on my shirt. I can pack up my hammer, my pocket is just right My pegs can clip on my shirt It looks a bit funny walking ... with the dish brush hanging right out of my boots My tools and equipment are comfy and safe now that I've found them a special place. ;Shapes in space I'm working on the roads, it's hard and it's hot Gotta make a safe sign saying go and stop I got a job to do, can't stop till it's done Working on the road can be lots of fun. I'm working on the roads, it's hard and it's hot Jackhammering up and down, just wanted to stop I got a job to do, can't stop till it's done Working on the road can be lots of fun. I'm working on the roads, it's hard and it's hot Shoveling as I go, fill the hole to the top I got a job to do, can't stop till it's done Working on the road can be lots of fun. I'm working on the roads, it's hard and it's hot Steamrolling as I go, smooth the bumpy spots I got a job to do, can't stop till it's done Working on the road can be lots of fun. ;Body move #02 Zig zagging on my scooter Zig zagging round I go, oh, no, no Zoom, zooming round the room It's fun zooming, watch me go. Zig zagging round the room Zig zagging round I go, oh, no, no Zoom, zooming on my scooter It's fun zooming, watch me go. ;Making music With a bang and a pop I'm making a song With a clap and a slap I'm bopping along I don't need any tools, I don't need any stuff Just the rhythm in my body and that's enough There's a rhythm in my body, there's a rhythm in the air I can take the music with me anywhere. With a bang and a pop we're making a song With a clap and a slap we're bopping along We don't need any tools, we don't need any stuff Just the rhythm in our bodies and that's enough There's a rhythm in our bodies, there's a rhythm in the air We can take the music with us everywhere. ;Body move #03 I've got music in my bones They go tap, tap, tap They go click, click, click They go pat, pat, pat There's tapping and a-clapping bones Clicking and a-patting bones There's music in my bones Come and dance with me. I've got music in my bones They go chomp, chomp, chomp They go clap, clap, clap They go stomp, stomp, stomp There's chomping and a-stomping bones Clapping and a-clapping bones There's music in my bones Come and dance with me. ;Word play Bucket and spade (Bucket and spade), bucket and spade (Bucket and spade) Dig in the sand and look what I've made A hole that's so wide (Hole that's so wide), a hole that's so deep (Hole that's so deep) Bucket and spade is all that we need Bucket and spade (Bucket and spade), bucket and spade (Bucket and spade) Mountains so high (Mountains so high), ... the sun (... the sun) ... with sand is so much fun. ;Body move #04 Bulldozer digging a great big hole Digging down and digging deep is the goal Lay the foundations, make them nice and strong So this building will stand for a long, long, long, long time. Bulldozer digging a great big hole Digging down and digging deep is the goal Lay the foundations, make them nice and strong So this building will stand for a long, long, long, long time. ;Sharing stories When you're making things, you've gotta tidy up You've gotta sort and stack and sweep about Tidying up is hard but it's fun I just can't stop until the job is done. When you're making things, you've gotta tidy up You've gotta sort and stack and sweep about Tidying up is hard but it's fun I just can't stop until the job is done. Building's great, just give it a go Start with an idea and watch it grow Putting in together is lots of fun I won't stop now until the job is done. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about tools Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about hammers & hammering Category:Ep about drills Category:Ep about sawing Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about stop & go Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about pipes Category:Ep about shovels & spades Category:Ep about jackhammers Category:Ep about scooters Category:Ep about zigzags Category:Ep about drum kits Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about bones & skeletons Category:Ep about buckets Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about bulldozers Category:Ep about buildings Category:Ep about gnomes Category:Ep about a mess